


Something New

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Verse, mated hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Something New

Next year Joshua would be going to school, not only just a few hours of preschool. He would be starting his first year of elementary school. It was then that Will started to feel like he wasn’t as needed; it was hard to think about his baby going out on his own while he just waited for them to come home. 

With preschool the days were empty feeling enough, he had fixed up all the old motors that had been sitting in their barn for years. 

He was used to having the children around, he thrived on it. It kept his days busy even with enough time to do what he wanted, now it felt like it was all time. Now he was going to have to learn how to fill his own days again. 

That was when he started to think about re-certifying his marine mechanic licence. Maybe he could work a few hours while the children were at school. They didn’t need the money, but he needed something to do in the day. As long as Matthew was working, he wanted to be too. 

It would take a few classes; he was at least ten years out from last certification. He’d already looked on the internet, finding one that had short classes he could do while Joshua was at preschool. 

He was both jittery and excited at the thought. Will knew that Matthew would be fine with him doing whatever he wanted, but he still liked to talk to him first, so that they were both on the same page. It was part of why they worked so well, they talked through everything.

So when Joshua returned from school they snuggled like they always did, talking over the day and then playing outside in the sandbox for a while. When the rest of the kids started returning from Elementary school the house got busy and he helped them with homework, talking them through the work that they gotten stuck on before checking on the chilli he had started earlier in the day. 

It was non-stop after the children were home and when Matthew entered through the door he was surprised that it was already that late. 

“Daddy!” 

Joshua shouted running across the room to jump into his father’s arms. Matthew happily picked him up and held him on one hip. He held out the other arm for Will. The other kids were in their rooms so it was a moment shared only between the three of them. 

“Home on time.”

Will started, before he crossed the room and moving into the open arm. He pressed a quick peck to Matthew’s lips and they shared a warm smile. Joshua started pushing against him, not yet ready to share Matthew. 

Will laughed and pulled back.

“I have dinner ready.”

He tried to give Matthew a meaningful look so that he would understand that he wanted to talk. 

“Joshie why don’t you get your sisters and your brother?”

Matthew tossed Joshua up in the air before giving him one last tight hug and setting him on the ground.

The little boy ran towards the bedrooms, already calling out for the twins.

It always took a while to round up all their children so they would have a few minutes alone at least. 

“What’s up?”

“Come with me.”

Will walked to the kitchen with Matthew on his heels; it was a great feeling that he knew that Matthew would follow without having to look behind him. Once he was there he took the lid off the chilli and stirred it one more time. 

Matthew stood behind him, pressing himself to his back and placing his hands on Will’s hips. 

“Did you just want some time alone?”

Will felt the press of Matthew’s lips to his neck, and how one hand strayed to cup his ass. It didn’t go further than that, not like it could with the children still awake.

“Not that this isn’t nice, but I was thinking about getting my mechanic licence recertified.”

Will pressed back into the touch and felt how Matthew stilled behind him.

“Oh yeah?”

“With the kids at school all day I feel like I’m just sitting here waiting for everyone to get home. It’s lonely.” 

Will admitted and Matthew changed his position behind him. His arms wrapped around his waist and he was hugged from behind. 

“I’m sorry baby.”

Will turned around in his arms, looking at his mate. He could read it in his face that Matthew wished he could be there to keep Will company, but Will knew it wasn’t up to Matthew. It was his own job to figure out how to stay happy while everyone was out. To feel like he was needed.

“Don’t be, I could finish the course before Joshie moves on to Elementary school, and then by that time I could have a part time job. I’d like to be home when the children get home, but I’m sure I could find something that fit.”

“This is what you want right?”

Will knew why he was double checking, Matthew had worked really hard to make sure Will didn’t have to do anything that he didn’t want to. He had worked overtime at any chance he could for the first two years so that Will could stay home with Beverly. Matthew hadn’t argued with having more children when he was already working long days, and he had fought hard to earn his raises. 

He had never once asked Will to find a job or help out financially; Matthew had just used all his efforts to make sure that Will got to stay home with his children.

“I really want this. It wouldn’t be forever, just the next few years, but I need something to fill my day that isn’t fishing, or reading. I’m not ready to retire yet.” 

Matthew nodded and Will leaned in, but he only stole another peck as the first of their children started to trickle in. 

Matthew released him and started grabbing the bowls and utensils to set the table. Beverly made a comment about being called for dinner before it was ready, but Will only bit his lip to stop a smile and suggested that if she helped by putting the bread in the toaster it would be ready sooner.

Beverly puffed her chest up like the little alpha she was and she came to the kitchen, walking just a little too slow to try and show that she was in control. Will had to bite down harder. 

Ever since her alpha hormones were starting to actually kick in she had become a lot sassier. When it started Matthew just grumbled that she was only acting like her dad and had given Will a look that made his meaning obvious. 

Will took a few second to try and kill the laughter that was threatening to bubble up at the memory. 

He looked over his shoulder at his family, Matthew setting the table and the twins and Joshua already waiting, Beverly at the toaster, buttering the first batch of toast. 

Will knew why his days felt empty without them and knew it would only get worse as their days at school got longer. He found himself looking forward to having a job again and being able to fill his morning with something other than missing the little voices of their kids.


End file.
